Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.5 \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.5 = -0.25 $